


HighSchool, You're not the only one!

by ashlie_kpop



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlie_kpop/pseuds/ashlie_kpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>welcome to my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	HighSchool, You're not the only one!

CHAPTER ONE: my effing life

 

 

Suki’s pov

High school is a place where you can just be yourself. In high school you can make tons of friends and everything comes out easy, you know your clique and make friends to people who appreciate you. There’s no queen no king, no adult just a bunch of kids from different grades coming together to make a change. WRONG!  
Let me introduce myself; I’m suki and I’m in this hell called high school.  
First off being 16 in high school might be the right age and mindset to be in high school, but being the shortest, weakest and smallest one in school is NEVER, I mean nah to the no, never a good thing and I guess the added bonus of being gay is the cherry on top.  
It’s not like I get bullied like all the time, it’s more like bullied with words indirectly. I’m pretty sure they don’t do it to my face because of my step brother, Kim heechul. Yes THE kim heechul. Get jaelouse all you want bitches.

 

My mom married his mom a few years ago right after we moved from japan(that’s right our moms swing that way too) I think they where dating online before or something. My brother was a kinga in our school, though currently hes in his 3rd year of college but I guess his legend lives on  
I have two best friends who are also in my school, choi yongjae and Kim taehyung. Come to think of it they were supposed to meet up with in our hiding spot AKA the lake in our school. You see we always have lunch together, it all started when I saw my crush, Jason, kissing a girl in drama club. I didn’t know it was just for rehearsals, plus he never looks my way and being an athlete he gets all the girls so I felt really hurt. 

Well enough about my boring life though, back to my dorky friends. The fact that we all have the same mutual friend with heechul hyung kinda makes us want to hide though cause they are all over protective.  
“Tae! Why won’t he love me!” I whined looking more like a small kid than a sixteen year old.  
“Well maybe because he is an upper classman and there are hotter boys and girls than you?” yonggae replied jokingly.  
“yongjae don’t be so mean” taetae our angel replied feeding me a piece of meat.  
“Seriously, how long has it been since we had lunch with the hyungs?” yongjae asked looking so shy. I and tae both know that he misses seeing jaebum hyung smile and laugh, but I don’t really wanna eat with them. Recently Jason has been tight with them. 

 

We thought we heard voices but then I thought it was probably the freshman’s roaming around so I decided it was worth checking out but taehyung on the other hand should have probably checked it out cause before I knew it taehyung had his head so low I was scared it was going to fall out and yongjae, sweet yongjae was choking on an olive.

“You have to be careful jae, here have some water” jaebum hyung said handing his water bottle over to yongjae, oh so that’s why. Suki on evil mode activated.  
“jaebumie hyung! Me and yongjae where just talking of how we missed your smile” I smirked.  
“You guys are welcome to eat with us anytime you know” I heard jungkook say from behind. Awww poor taetae that must be why he’s acting like a shy ostrich.

 

“hyung it doesn’t take Sherlock to know that we don’t fit in with you guys kookie.” I replied but as I turned to look at kookie I noticed Jason was heading our way and I wasn’t ready to choke or become an ostrich like tae so I stood up yelling a small bye jae hyung, bye kookie but I knew tae and yongjae where confused so I also yelled code J. kookie and jaebumie hyung chuckled so it’s either something funny was happening or they understood me.

 

 

 

 

No one’s Pov

 

“hyung, why are you here this early?” jimin asked as he opened the door for heechul. Jimin looked cute being all sleepy and annoyed. Because jimin was still dressed in yoongi’s shirt from last night( heechul would know cause they went drinking) heechul guessed they probably had sex all night. Heechul feels lonely most times, expecialy when he’s with yoongi and jimin. They are like the worst couple a single man should be with.  
“I have something to discuss with yoongi” heechul replied smiling before adding, “I brought you guys breakfast too” and surely jimin broke into a smile, taking the food and quickly running to the microwave.

When heechul got in the apartment, yoongi was trying to keep a chocolate bar out of jimin’s reach which made heechul laugh. That probably got their attention but jimin used it to his advantage by grabbing the choco bar swiftly. The life of a dancer must be great.

 

 

It was so cute to watch. When they were all seated in chairs (jimin was on yoongis lap though) heechul decided to talk to yoongi about something. “I need a favor suga, it’s really important”  
“hyung I’ll help with anything just tell me.” Yoongi replied, almost getting lost in the way jimin sucked his lolly pop.  
“Someone’s out to get me through my brother. I don’t know what gang yet, but can you help me find out.” Heechul asked.  
“hyung, trust me ill figure it out in no time” as if to prove his point, he messaged namjoon. His million dollar genius.

 

“Thanks yoongi. I’ll see you in a week.”heechul said.  
After heechul left, jimin sat back down on yoongi’s lap, his ass got a sweet contact with yoongi’s clothed dick. This made jimin smile with delighted.  
“hyung. Take it off” jimin moaned rolling his hip on yoongi’s dick.

 

There was no need to start rushing to the room looking for condoms, the lube was already there too. so yoongi asked “counter sex or couch sex” jimin thought for a while before saying “both” with a loud mewl, and who was yoongi to refuse such innocent dirty look.

Yoongi was preparing jimin when the door bell rang. Jimin groaned, this would have been funny if he wasn’t equally frustrated.  
“I’ll go check” jimin said while putting on yoongi’s shirt.

Yoongi leaned back on the couch reminiscing how shy jimin used to be and now how open jimin is with him, he heard jimin yell at some one so he rushed up to check what the problem was.  
“hyung don’t tell me that! I’m not listening!” jimin yelled blocking his ears with his small palms.  
When jimin’s brother saw yoongi he went straight to him.  
“hyung please talk to minie, umma needs him. Hyung please”  
“sunmin, calm down.i’ll talk to jiminie about it” yoongi promised.

After sunmin left yoongi walked up to yoongi wrapping his arms around him.  
“sunshine, you know eventually you’re gonna have to talk to your umma”  
“hyung I don’t want to, I hate her.” Jimin replied with teary eyes.  
“do it for hyung,hmm?” yoongi pleaded  
“hyung please don’t , you know I can never say no to you” jimin replied.  
“I know, that’s why I asked minie.”  
“ok” jimin replied shorty and yoongi knew his crybaby was about to cry.  
“ but I’m not going back hyung, im staying here with you” he said glancing up at yoongi.  
Yoongi presses a soft kiss on jimins head.  
“I wont even let you leave” yoongi said and jimin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't a bore. its my first update here.


End file.
